Tombstone Grim
Tombstone Grim (墓石グリム Boseki Gurimu) is a former Vice Admiral of the Marines. Noted for being unpleasant to be around, and rather frightening to both ally and foe, Grim serves as the major antagonist for the first half of the One Dream timeline, and as the main antagonist of the G-6 Arc. Grim was made the commander of G-6 as an order sent to him by former Fleet Admiral, Sengoku, who deemed Grim to be a dangerous figure if left unchecked, due to his violent and suspicious behavior; even for Marines who follow the doctrine of Absolute Justice. However, Grim was kept as a Marine, because of his amazing track record and usefulness to the organization. Grim is also known for being the user of the Human Human Fruit, Model: Zombie, which not only allows him to switch between being alive and clinically undead, but grants him dangerous additional abilities as well. Because of his powers, Grim gained the alias of "Graveyard Grim" (墓地グリム Bochi Gurimu.) He's also known for being the one to kill Urufu back on Sabaody Archipelago, making Grim the archenemy of Spike of The Jolly Pirates. After the Skyline War, Grim's true colors were revealed through his actions during the war. This acted as the final breaking point for the Marines, whom had always been wary of Grim. With all things considered, Grim was finally booted out of the Marines. Disgraced and left without any means to enact his grand dream to rule the World Government, Grim scavenged about for any chance to salvage his dream. He inevitably rooted out The No Beard Pirates and their pirate army, and upon gathering the information he needed, he managed to work his way into the No Beards' crew as Francis' second mate. Appearance As the picture indicates, Grim has long white hair that flows down around all sides of his face. He has purple eyes. He wears the traditional Marine suit (colored black with a white tie) and jacket with epaulets and the word "Justice" on the back. He also wears black shoes. Young Grim.jpg|Grim, as a child Tombstone Grim - Full Image.jpg|Full size image of Grim Grim - Smiling2.png|Grim, with his eyes visible, and smiling deviously Personality Vice Admiral Grim seems to give off a rather unsettling atmosphere about him. He's mostly quiet and keeps to himself, a trait that unnerves others. When Grim does socialize however, he shows an awfully dark personality, even for a Marine. Ever since childhood, Grim has had no understanding of what right or wrong truly were, thus his sense of "Justice" is usually all over the place. This usually leads to more harm than good though. Grim's only true desire seems to be the amassing of power and using it to dominate others, again this was present since childhood. Because of these traits, Sengoku tries to keep his eyes on Grim, being cautious of every move Grim makes. Like with most Marines, Grim loathes criminals of all kinds, but special mention goes to pirates in particular. He also shares the belief that the Shichibukai are still pirates and are not to be trusted in the slightest. The only reason for this hatred however, seems to be that The Great Age of Pirates is getting in his way of his dream: a Great Age of the Undead. Grim wants an Age of the Undead because he strongly believes in the Buddhist principle of reincarnation. Whether this is merely a way for Grim to justify his actions or not is unclear. Grim seems to ramble on about how a person's life is irrelevent due to reincarnation, believing they'll still come back as a human nontheless. It's safe to say that his views on Buddhism, if not the entire world, are wildly distorted. Grim seems to prefer deceit and manipulation over brute force, as seen in his attempts to trick his superiors into letting him do whatever he wants. He also tries luring his enemies into making the wrong moves in battle, allowing a sure victory. Because of Grim's horrid nature, he was once called The Devil's Child by his own parents. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Even though he doesn't wield swords per se, Grim's an excellent blade wielder. A report once noted how Grim had once cut down an entire forest when fighting a band of terrorists. Grim always seems to mention in particular that if he had the chance, he'd kill Dracule Mihawk within 3 seconds, only because he'd be feeling "generous" enough to give the swordsman 3 seconds to strike. Hand to Hand Combat Among Grim's moveset, he seems to have mastered Rokushiki, although he hasn't gotten the hang of Rokuogan yet. He has been shown using all six, making him a serious threat to any enemy. He has even gone and made his own variations with some of the techniques, such as Rankyaku and Shigan. The skill he has shown the most degree of control over is Soru. In addition to Rokushiki, Grim has displayed the ability to use Life Return, and as a result, can manipulate his bodily functions according to his own will. The most distinct Life Return technique Grim has used, is the ability to increase his muscle mass back to its standard levels while transformed as a hybrid, or complete zombie. Because of this, Grim has shown the ability to both use his Devil Fruit's powers to their fullest, without sacrificing his strength in the process. Over the course of the 2 year Time Skip however, Grim unveiled the revelation that he had been working on learning how to use Rokuogan, and seems capable of using it to a certain amount. Albeit, Grim is unable to use Rokuogan to its fullest extent, he has clearly shown the capability to still injure others through internal damage with it; thus increasing his threat level towards anyone who openly opposes the Marines. Physical Strength It comes as no surprise that in order to be a Vice Admiral, one has to have superhuman characteristics of some kind. Grim displays the usual showcase of super strength present within One Piece. He's capable of going up against giants, for example. Agility Having mastered Soru, Grim is horrificly fast, only appearing as black and white blurs in the air. Endurance Grim has superhuman endurance that assists him in battle, making him very difficult to defeat. Weapons Grim's weapon of choice are two dual sided battle axes that can be connected at the hilt. Grim displays an amazing level of skill with these axes, almost to a frightening degree. This can lead Grim to look as if he were a stereotypical axe crazy serial killer. He can wield one of them at a time, two at a time, or connect both to increase its destructive capabilities. Devil Fruit Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Zombie Summary: Allows Grim to become a hybrid or complete zombie. Type: Mythical Zoan Usage: Grim uses his Devil Fruit powers in combat to elevate his speed. While its chiefly used for speed enhancement, Grim can use his Z Virus to transform others into corpses, revive himself (even from dust,) and to revive whoever he chooses from the dead. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Grim can also use Busoshoku Haki to improve his axes' cutting power and strength, among other uses. Grim uses this type of Haki to enhance his Rokushiki attacks and to help him fight Logia Devil Fruit users. These powers and the ones above were the main factors behind Grim's promotion to Vice Admiral. List of Fighting Techniques Rokushiki Soru Flurry: This is one of the first techniques Grim unveiled after his debut. Having fully learned to control Soru, Grim has learned how to use partial variations of Soru; with which he uses to allow portions of his body to move at super speeds, rather than his entire body at once. By doing so, Grim has used this technique to launch a rapid succession of punches and kicks at his intended foe(s.) It's even become optional for Grim to choose to either use one arm or leg at once, or use both simultaneously when executing Soru: Flurry. Combining the barrage of hits with the speed of Soru and Grim's monstrous strength, and the end result becomes as dangerously effective as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling (although, the range of the technique is far shorter than Luffy's.) Pinball: Using Soru, Grim approaches the opponent with blinding speed before delivering a strong blow to send them hurtling off into the distance. While the opponent tries to recuperate from the strike in mid-air, Grim will chain together his last hit with a new one, by using Soru to catch up with his sprawling foe and unleashing another attack while their guard is still lowered. By knocking back his opponent in a particular way, Grim can alter the course he sends his opponent flying. This creates a pinball effect, where Grim will shoot someone in one direction, and then "bounce" them towards another direction. Grim can continue this pinball effect for an indefinite amount of time, allowing him to continually disorientate and pummel his opponent at the same time. He can also abruptly end the technique by allowing the foe to crash into something. Soru: Pinball can be supported through the use of Geppo, which allows Grim to fling his opponent around in any direction; even high above the ground. Given the appearance and name of the technique, it's been implied that Grim mostly uses this attack when he chooses to play with his foes as opposed to taking them seriously. Making this not only an effective fighting technique, but a degrading one as well. Rankyaku Splitting Wall: Another of Grim's earlier techniques after his debut. This has been considered to be one of Grim's stronger attacks, due to its range and destructive power. By simply and swiftly swinging one of his legs up into the air out in front of him, Grim will create a Rankyaku; although the way in which it is sent flying differs from a regular Rankyaku. Where as a normal Rankyaku travels horizontally in a crescent shape, Grim's Rankyaku: Splitting Wall runs along the ground vertically, ascending into the air for a fair bit of distance in a straight alignment. As it does, the Rankyaku will split apart the ground it's traveling on, creating an impressive fissure into the Earth (and in some cases, the floor of a structure.) This is where Rankyaku: Splitting Wall gained its name; due to its wall-like appearance, and its ability to carve up whatever it runs into. Life Return Half-Dead Fighting Form: One of Grim's more recent techniques, which he used in the battle at G-6. By performing Life Return in a similiar vein to Rob Lucci's Life Return: Paper Drawing Fighting Form, Grim has learned to regain the same level of super strength and endurance in his zombie forms, as he normally would have in his human form. This is because instead of shrinking his body as Lucci would do, Grim uses Life Return: Half-Dead Fighting Form to expand and increase his musculature to its previous levels. As a result, Grim has learned to combine his monstrous physical attributes with the abilities of his Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Zombie. However, there is one drawback that must be mentioned. In order to gain his superhuman strength and endurance, Grim must trade away the speed enhancements he would normally receive while in his zombie transformations. Though even without the greater speed boosts, in this form, Grim is a force to be reckoned with; due to the combat-abled body he has in this form, and due to the revival and infectious powers of his Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit Relationships Crew Marines Galaxy Blade Although it is not in Grim's nature to fear any living person or marine alike, Grim has a distinct fear of Galaxy Blade thinking of him as not human but monster, Not much is known as to why. But non the less it is known that he does in fact fear Galaxy Blade. The two share a mutual bond in which they get along because of their jobs, Grim secretly loathed Galaxy while Galaxy find's Grim rather disturbing due to his Devil Fruit. Grim also finds Galaxy to be an annoyance, due to the fact of fearing him he find's it rather bothersome. Blade D. Kris Medusa Nos Bram Nephthys Family Allies Enemies The Jolly Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Quotes "Galaxy Blade? *Shivers* Don't mention that Monster's name around me. I feel fear that i won't be reborn if you do!" - When asked about Galaxy Blade. Trivia *While Moria's zombies were meant to be comedic, Grim as a zombie was meant to terrify. Only his subordinates are comedic. *Grim was given the nickname, "Graveyard," due to one incident where he had turned an entire battlefield into a field of cadavers, including his own men. *Grim and his men show no stitches like the Thriller Bark zombies do. They do however, have missing eyes and lanky bodies. Another key difference is that Grim and his subordinates are capable of coming back from the dead, unlike Moria's zombies which relied on another person's shadow. *Grim's Devil Fruit powers are reminiscent of the zombie apocalypse style of Horror movies. *Grim's unique laugh is "Dodododododo." Do is the sound of a loud heartbeat, so when said repeatedly, it truly would sound like a heart that's beating a mile a minute. Precisely how someone would feel if s/he encountered one or more zombies. *As with all known G-6 Marines, Grim has a monster theme to his character. His is unsurprisingly a zombie motif. External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Former Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Antagonists Category:Axe User Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:One Dream Category:Pirate Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Second Mate